In many industrial processes a lot of dust is produced. In order to prevent such dust from entering the atmosphere outside the locality in which the industrial process takes place, filters are commonly used. The dust captured in the filter reduces the air permeability thereof so after a certain time the dust in the filter has to be removed in order to achieve an appropriate function of the filter. Said removal of dust is accomplished by blowing a burst of air through the filter from the clean-air side, i.e. the side leading to the outside atmosphere, or by vibrating of the filter. The dust removed from the filter is gathered in a closed system and eventually taken care of.
A problem encountered with such filters is that service life of the known filters is relatively short due to high pressure loads thereon during their filtering operation and an even higher load during the cleaning operation independent of if the cleaning is made by blowing air through the filter or subject the filter to vibration forces. A consequence thereof is that maintenance costs for such filters are high. Another problem is that all dust does not leave the filter as a consequence of the cleaning operation and the air permeability of the filter will decrease by time which of course will lead to a shorter service life of the filter.
The objective of the present invention is to solve these problems at least to a significant degree by providing a more robust filter construction having a longer service life than known cleanable filters.